lego_movie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Brickowski
Eric is Emmet's brother. Like Emmet, he works at the Bricksburg Construction site. He also has a creative bone in his body, after the battle of Bricksburg. He has an adoptive son named Blake and a daughter named Harleen.He lives on Easy Brick Road with his best friend Joe Blokson, former war vet in the great lego city war. Eric has been shown to be self obsessed often freaking out after losing a game of mario party. He died shorty after fighting Nute Gunray. Also he likes popcorn chicken from KFC, with honey mustard, and once refused to eat anything else, eventually being sent to the hospital for malnutrition. He contracted herpes shortly after and has been disowned by his mother Doris Brickowski and his brother Emmet. Eric was brought back to life by Nute Gunray after feeling a twisted sense of pity. “Aw you gonna cry. Don’t worry you sad little baby you get a second chance to be a bum. Your welcome good buddy.” - Nute Gunray Pg.38 Chapter 8 of the Communist Manifesto. After his resurrection he went after Emmet and demanded he remember their child hood, however Emmet was dismissive and told him to get lost to which Eric replied with “well gamers gotta game.” Eric is a gamer and spend most of his time on Roblox Forums arguing about the removal of tixs. He is a sadder version of his brother being shown to be illiterate, only able to read text pertaining to the hungry hungry caterpillar. Although looking almost identical to Emmet, he lacks any intelligence. He decided to make a new identity for himself, being known as masked superhero “The Circumsizer.” He once put a hot cheeto in water to see if it would dissolve, but turns out it just makes a mess. Who would have guessed. He has been associated with people such as Will Smith. He eventually settled on a new identity with the advisory of Will Smith. Dawning a new costume in detective comics #69 as Kinder Surprise. He often gets into many battles with Emmet however to his dismay, Emmet often forgets about him completely only focusing on his sidekick Wilsong also known as talking ben, the biochemist who developed nukes for The Great Republic of Belgium even meeting Tintin in 1947. He was in a time machine by the way. Born in January 6th 1992 the same day as his brother. From an early age it was noted that he can only eat half of a burger no matter the circumstances. Despite his lack luster appearance he has had numerous love interests. He first dated Mandy Struction and lost his virginity to a one night stand to Wyldstyle’s clone Wyldstuff. He eventually settled on marrying Gad Galot a famous actor who played wonder rat on roblox. He has made numerous appearances in pop-culture most famously in NHL 2k8 and Midnight Club Dub Edition for the PSP. However he first sprang into the spotlight when he made a cameo in Rio 2 for the Nintendo dsi. Unfortunately for his children he sold both Blake and Harleen to Dj Kaleed for a quick buck. In the end it was a good deal for the both of them. Category:Brickowski Family Category:Male Protagonists Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Acriss Enemies Category:Emmet's Friends Category:Batman's Friends Category:Good Guys Category:Bricksburg Citizens